User blog:PyroGothNerd/Mister Oculus episode summaries 5
Theme tunes The theme songs for the show Original theme tune (tone: dark and creepy) Better not pout or cry I'm here to tell ya why Mister Oculus is watching you He sees you in your room He knows if you've been bad Naughty deeds will bring your doom (the rest of the tune is instrumental) Current Theme Tune (tone: bouncy, sung by the children in the show) (Instrumental intro) Would you like to play? On this fair day? In our town of Bonum? We like to play fair Even over there In our town of Bonum. Some crooks try to spoil the fun Lying and cheating til their dirty work is done But don't mind them, they'll go to jail to rot And the lessons will be taught In our town of Bonum. If there is a fight Mister Oculus will set things right Don't be naughty, be nice In our town of Bonum. (Instrumental ending) Peer Pressure One of the episodes I was in that went horribly wrong. Episode: (Theme tune plays, and Mister Oculus appears) Mr. O: Hello children! (Audience applauds and cheers) Today we will be learning about resisting peer pressure. Tell me, have any of you been told by a friend to do something you shouldn't? (picks member from audience raising hand) Cullen: Well, Robby tried to get me to look at magazines with n- Mr. O: (Intterrupts before we lose the G rating) Oh yes, we can talk about that later, Cullen. And you, too Robby, we need to talk about those magazines... Robby: I found them in the bathroom! They're not mine! Mr. O: Yes, we can figure out who they belong to later. Back to the episode! Suzy: What's going on? Why are the magazines bad? Mr. O: WE CAN ALL TALK ABOUT IT LATER! LET'S FOCUS ON PEER PRESSURE! Cullen: But- Mr. O: WE'RE LIVE ON TV!!! Audience:... Mr. O: Ahem. Sorry about that. Anyhow, Kelly is new in town, and is having trouble making friends. (Kelly appears on stage) Kelly: (sigh) (Nelly the Witch walks in) Nelly: Hello there! Kelly: Oh, hi. Nelly: What's your name? Kelly: Kelly. Nelly: Oh! Mine is Nelly! Our names rhyme! Let's be friends! Kelly: Oka- (set piece falls over, almost squishing Nelly) Nelly: Oh dear! Mr. O: (Keep going!) Nelly: You know what you should do? Kelly: What? Nelly: You should dress like this! (rips off dress to reveal...what looks like several dead ducks stitched together into a dress) Mr. O trying to resist laughter: (Oh, wrong outfit...) Kelly: I...would rather die than wear that. Janitor: (cracking up) So much for peer pressure! Me (backstage): (Just go with it, Kelly!) Nelly: It's very trendy around here, and will help you make friends! Kelly:...I don't think I want those kinds of friends. Mr. O: Indeed! Friends who try to tempt you to wear...innapropriate clothing, might also try to convince you to do other things you will regret! Also, doing what is "popular" will not help you make friends. Lamar: Hi! Kelly: Hi. Lamar: What's your name? Kelly: Kelly. Lamar: I'm Lamar. Do you like to play basketball? Kelly: Yeah, but I'm not very good. Lamar: I'll help you. Let's play together! Kelly: Okay. (Lamar and Kelly walk off) Mr. O: (Wait...this was supossed to be longer..what happened? Ah! we forgot about the eye tatoos! I forgot to write it into the script!) Well, friends can either be good or bad....some friends might try to get you to do worse things, like do drugs, or Janitor: (uh oh, he's starting to lecture like in the older episodes) Me: Mister Oculus, I found cigarettes! Mr. O (angrier than I've ever seen him): WHAT?!? Me: (I'm adlibing!) Mr. O: (Oh) (I run out with a box of crayons) Me: See? Who could have brought these in? Mr. O: I'm not sure...no one here smokes (He's not kidding) Me: You don't suppose someone tried to convince the children to smoke, do you? Mr. O: That would be terrible! Not only is it illegal for children to smoke, but smoking is bad for you, too! Why, it damages your lungs and teeth, and we all know the tooth fairy only wants healthy teeth! Audience: Uh huh. Mr. O: I wonder if Dan Devilish has anything to do with this. (Zach (a teenage character) walks in) Zach: What's going on? Me: We found cigarettes. Zach:...the colorful kind. Me: Yes. Zach: Weird. No one around here sells cigarettes. (awkward pause) Zach:...So it shouldn't be (from there we had someone pretend to be giving out "colorful cigarettes" to the children and caught him after Kelly told us what was happening, then the power went out, much to the annoyance of Mister Oculus. Also, I need to give him a heads up when I start adlibbing.) Category:Blog posts Category:Mister Oculus Category:Eye for an eye